Just Trust Him
by Live love and don't learn
Summary: Roseville Virginia, 1866. Cammie Morgan thinks her life is fine. Helping her mom pay off debts after her father died, great friends. But, when the rich Zachary Goode asks for her hand in marriage, Cammie thinks her life is over. And when Cmmie learns of two secrets, will she ever be able to trust again? Sort of based off of Little Red Riding Hood
1. Chapter 1

Very important authors note at the bottom. Please read!

Cammie's POV

Prologue

I've always been one to break the rules. Mom always said to stay home at night or else the Big Bad Wolf would get me. I always thought that those were fairytales, so I would sneak out at night to see if the stories were true. I never knew that one day, one boy who lives a fairytale life, would change mine forever.

Chapter 1- Roseville Virginia 1866

I walked through my small town to get my mom some apples from the market. My dress swayed in the wind. I could see my friends down the road so I called out for them and started running towards them.

"Cammie!" My friend Bex yelled. She came over from England only a few years back. Her British accent still as thick as if she had just gotten off the boat. Her cocoa skin looked lighter in the sun. We hugged.

"Cammie! I haven't seen you in quite a while" Macey, my other friend said. She had fair skin with long dark black hair and _lots_ of jewelry. A lot of girls envy her because of her beauty and money. She is the mayors daughter but she hates being labeled as just that. I hugged her.

"Hello Cammie." Liz my third friend greeted me. She just came from Georgia. She had a slightly thicker southern accent than us. Liz was short and had blond hair cit just below her chin faltering her face.

"Hi ladies!" I said. " I thought you had gone on a trip with Macey and her family?" I would have gone but I needed to stay home and help my mother. My dad died last year and it's been hard for her to pay off the debts we had on her own so I have been helping, looking for any type if work I could find.

"Well, umm, we were but you see-" Liz started but Bex and Macey cut her off.

"We got bored." They said at the same time. All three girls looked at each other then looked away. I looked at them.

"All right. Well, I must be going. Mother wants me to buy some apples for an apple pie she is making. Have a good day!" I shouted as I walked away.

"Goodbye!" They yelled.

"Mother! I'm home!" I went to the kitchen seeing her prepare dinner. For just the two of us, there was a lot of food here. " you're never going to guess who's back!" I didn't giver her time to answer. "Bex, Macey, and Liz! They said they got bored but I think it has to do more with some fellows they fancy." I giggled.

There were four boys that we were very good friends with. Grant Newman, a strong man that works on a farm with his father. Bex _never_ stops talking about him. Then, there's Nick Cross. Very handsome and respectful, never putting labels on someone until he knows the real them. One of the many, and I do mean many, reasons Macey has been I love with him sense we were young. Then there is Jonas Andrews. Much like Liz he is quiet and keeps to him self. He is very intelligent and a very sweet boy. He and Liz still have yet to admit to them selves that they like each other. Last but not least, Josh. He and I have been the best of friends sense we were baby's. I know he likes me. He even asked if I wanted to go steady with him but I denied. We were better off friends.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and wash up? We are going to have company" I said okay and walked to the bathroom. When I got out I heard voices down satires. I put on my one of my nicer dresses. It was a light blue with white here and there. It wasn't to poofy and very elegant. I walked down stairs to the living area.

"Cammie." My mother looked at me. "I'd like you to meet Joe Goode and Zachary Goode. Your fiancé." My head snapped to hers as I was zoning out. _My what_!?

"Please," a boy, I'm assuming Was Zach, was saying. "Call me Zach."

"pleased to meet you Zach." I said. He was probably the most handsome man I have ever met but it didn't mean I wanted to marry him. "If you would excuse me for a moment I have something to discuss with my mother" before I left I noticed a glint in his eye and the clenching of his jaw. He nodded and I walked away to see my mother in the kitchen where she had left to go too just a few moments before.

"Mother! What on hearth were you thinking? I can't marry a man at this age. You need help as well, paying off our debts!" I said loud enough for her to hear but so the men in the other room couldn't.

"Cameron that is enough!" She said slightly louder than me. "Zachary is a good man who was kind enough to ask me for your hand in marriage! Besides, you are 18 years old. That is plenty old enough to get married."

"And you said yes!?" I asked bewildered. "Mother how could you?" _I will not cry, I will not cry. _I chanted to myself.

"I said enough. He is a good man that can provide for you. He loves you Cameron!" She was louder now.

"I have never even met him. The only thing I know about him is that his family owns a railroad working business." So he's rich. I could do with marrying a poor man that I love rather than a rich man I do not love. "And what about our debts? You can't pay them off your self!"

"They are not _our_ debts Cameron. They are _mine_." She told me. She checked the pie before speaking again. "You let me worry about the debt. And yes he does love you. If you would open your eyes you would see that there are more boys out there than Josh."

"You think this is about him?" I asked. "Mother he is a friend and nothing more."

"Then how come I have never seen you with another boy. You are always out with him doing who knows what. Zachary has had his eye on you sense you were fifteen and he was seventeen! He asked your father for your hand last year but your father told him to wait a year because you were too young. When your father died his last words was for you to marry Zach." I looked at her. "He knew Zachary would be good for you and so do I. He can and will give you a good life full of love." Something hit me.

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"What?" My mother asked. I knew she heard me.

"When is the weeding mother!?"

"Next week. Saturday." She looked down. My friends would still be gone touring they owns and cities. That's why they they came back early. They _knew_!

"Please Cameron, if not for me or Zach do it for your father." I looked at her and nodded. For my father.

"Cammie?" I turned around to see Zach at the door way. No doubt he heard everything. "Would you mind going for a walk with me?" _For my father._ I nodded. He held out his arm for me and I placed my hand in it before we walked out the door.

"It is a beautiful day wouldn't you say Cammie?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yes." I told him. His voice was nice to listen too. It was a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. He was well built. Probably helping on the railroads. His smile was so sweet and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss those lips. But but was his eyes that were the most captivating. A beautiful sea green I got lost in. I shook my head. That still didn't change the fact I didn't want to marry him.

"I was thinking we get a house on the beach where we could look over the water and see the sun set. Maybe even see the dolphins play. And perhaps one in England? It is a nice spot to get away and have some time for just us." He stopped and took my chin lightly so I was looking up at him. "What do you think?" I could see something in his eyes. Excitement, happiness, but what was the third one?

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders and looking down again.

"Cammie, I can make you happy. I Promise. You will never have to do anything again. I will provide for you so you don't have too. Just give me a chance." He was pleading I could tell even if he tried not to show it his words did. I Let a few tears fall. I could feel his hands on my face as he lifted it up to meet his. He wiped away my tears and and brought his lips to where my neck met my jaw, and kissed it. I felt electricity coarse through me at the simple touch.

"Okay." I said meeting his eyes. He smiled.

"And I was thinking that after we have a few kids we could-" I cut him off.

"Woah woah woah. Let's talk about that _after_ the wedding. _Way_ after." He chuckled and whispers in my ear-

"Okay, but not too far after. Maybe a few months. I would really like kids. And you would make beautiful children." I blushed at his words. I realized we were back at my house. We had been gone for quite awhile. I hope we didn't miss dinner. He kissed me on the cheek and we walked in.

"Oh good, just in time for dinner." My mom said.

Once we were done and I bid Zach and Joe a good bye I went to bed.

"Good night Cammie. Sleep tight before the wolf comes tonight." I don't know why she still talks of the fairytales she told me when I was young but she did. When she left I waited until I heard her door shut. I opened my window and climbed down. I made it only a few yards until I stopped. Right I front of me was a wolf. Not a normal wolf no. This one was huge. It had beautiful green eyes and a dirty blonde coat. The color much like Zach's hair. It howled and soon after another one joined him. This one had black eyes and black fur. It was slightly bigger than the green eyes one. I sucked in a breath as the one with green eyes took a step towards me. Then suddenly they were gone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay in tonight. And with that, I went back to my room.

...

A/N: so is it worth writing? Should I keep writing this story or just stick with my other ones? Tell me what you think in the reviews! If you want me to keep writing this story the next chapter will be in Zach's POV. But I will only keep this story going if I get reviews that say to keep the story going. Not being mean but I don't want to do another story just to do it because I have two other stories I still need to finish. I want to know if it's worth writing. If you want me to continue this review what you thought if it so far. THANKS!

okay, two reviews so far but I really need to know if this is worth writing because I still have two unfinished stories (which I constantly update) so, if I can get 10-25 reviews of your opinion on this story I would really appreciate it. Thanks again!

I decided I will keep this story going for the time being. I would still like more reviews to motivate and encourage me to keep writing this story because I actually really like this one. Thanks to those of you who did review! readers, if you like this story please review and tell me what POV I should do next. Zach's or Cammie's?


	2. Chapter 2

Zach POV

_One year ago. 1865_

I looked over at her. She was just so beautiful. _Cammie_. I smiled as she laughed with her friends. She didn't notice me sitting here watching her. She never did. That's what made me notice her. Most girls would jump at the chance to be with me. The money the looks and promising future. She didn't care for that. She liked you for you, never putting a label on you. I remember the first time I saw her.

_Flashback to two years ago. 1863_

"So son," My father was saying, "Now that you're seventeen it's time for you to think about your future."

"Yes father I know I have already thought about it. I want to take over the business."

"I know, I know." he chuckled. "You always talk of it. But I am not talking about jobs, I'm talking about you getting married."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't need to think about such things right now." I need to be worried about the business." there was a commotion on the other side of the street. A kid, Jonas I think, had water dumped all over him with kids laughing around him.

"That is enough!" A female voice said. The boys stopped laughing and looked to where the voice came from. So did I. And I'm glad I did. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had beautiful blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Her lips were beautiful as well even in the frown it was in. She was short and skinny but not overly skinny. She was perfect. "leave Jonas alone. He never did anything to you!" She shouted at them. She had fire in that body and I liked that in a girl. She grabbed Jonas' arm and walked away from the now shameful looking boys. The girl walked over to her friends and walked away.

"Her name is Cammie. She's 15years old and the only daughter of Mathew Morgan." my father said.

"You're friend Mathew Morgan?" My Father talks about Mathew a lot. They were close friends when they were young.

"Yes. She is a wonderful girl."

_Back to 1865_.

And wonderful she was. So kind yet fu of mischief. She's wearing red to day. Her favorite color. Taking a deep breath I made my way to the Morgan house hold. Once I got there I knocked on the door.

"Ah, Zachary! It's nice to see you! What brings you here?" He asked standing aside to let me in.

"Well Sir, I'm here to ask you something." I said pulling on the collar of my shirt.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Sir, I have felt like this for a while." this was harder to do looking him in the eyes than doing it in your head. "I would like your permission to marry your daughter." I gulped.

"Zachary I do not doubt one second that you will make a good husband. Especially for my daughter, but she is only 17 years old. If you do love her and wish for her hand in marriage by this time next year, I will give you my blessing." I couldn't help it. I got angry. Very angry. But I did well to not show it.

"Yes Sir. I understand, thank you." we walked over to the door.

"Good by Zachary. I hope to see you again." _Don't worry, you'll see me sooner than you think_. I thought bitterly.

"Good bye ." and I left.

Night came soon enough as I waited for Mathew to come home from work. I saw him walking down the street. Perfect timing. _I'll show you what happens when you keep_ _my love away from me_. I got ready, waiting for him to get close enough. I ran towards him growling and bashing my teeth. I took my claws and scratched him tarring up his skin. he screamed out in pain only satisfying my goal. I stopped clawing him and ran when the door opened. I his in the bushes watching as his wife leaned down crying over her husband. I got up and walked into the woods. Once I was far enough not to be seen by hunters I howled. Other wolves howled back as to say they were sorry for the pain I was in. Not pain for hurting Mathew but a sad type of pain because he wouldn't let marry Cammie.

The next morning I woke up. My father was in my room glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mathew is dying." I sucked in a breath. I didn't mean to kill him. Just hurt him like he hurt me.

"What the heck Zach!" He yelled "we are supposed to stay hidden. We were doing well with that sense my fathers attack and you had to bring the fear back into this town!"

"I WAS MAD ALRIGHT!" I yelled. "I didn't mean to kill him but I was mad he said I couldn't marry Cammie. That I had to wait a year and ask him again just for him to say no again."

"I think it would be best if you go see him." he said.

"Does cammie know what happened?" I asked in fear. I don't want to hurt her. But I guess I was already sense her father is dying.

"No, and they want it that way. She is the only one in this town that doesn't know about the wolf attacks. She just thinks they're stories."

"I guess I should get going." I walked to the doctors knowing that's where they're holding him.

Xxxx

Walking in I could smell the blood. Regret was all over me now. I walked into a room to see Rachel sitting on a chair holding Mathews hand in hers. She was crying. Why wouldn't she be. A monster killed her husband. _I_ killed her husband.

"how is he?" I asked._ I don't deserve to be here. _

"He is awake. Mathew, Zachary Goode is here." she said whispering to him.

"Ah Zach. Come here." I walked over to him.

"Yes Sir?" I asked. My hands were trembling.

"Take care of Cammie. G-give her a good life. L-love her. One year. O-one year and you have my permission. t-tell h-her I-I love her." And with that, his eyes closed.

"You have my word." And I left, letting Rachel grieve.

_1866 present day. _

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I stood there looking back at her. _No, no don't_ _be afraid of me. Please_! I pleaded. I called my after and he came a second later. he looked at Cam. _  
_

_Lets go son. _He said. I took a step and Cammie backed up. I looked at her one last time before going out to the woods to hunt. _She will never find out about me. About _**_this_**. I vowed to my self. I couldn't stand the idea of her being scared of me.

Xxxx

The next morning I woke up to see Cammie. It only takes me 10 minutes to walk to her house so I got ready as fast as I could and went to her house. I wanted to spend the day with her. Find things out about her that I didn't already know. Also, to get her to have some trust in me. I knew she was only doing this for her father. I knocked on the door once I reached her house.

"Hello Zachary." Rachel greeted me happily.

"Hello . Is Cammie home?"

"Yes. You're planning on taking her for a walk I assume?"

"yes ma'am." I nodded. She called for Cammie and after a few moments she appears in the door way. Beautiful. That's the first word that always comes to mind when I see or think of her. I smiled.

"Hello Cammie. Would you care to go on a walk?" I asked her. She debated it in her mind until she finally came up with an answer.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and bid Rachel a good bye. We strolled around town for a while. People glancing at us while others congratulated us. Girls glared at Cammie while boys glared at me. It seems word spreads fast.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what exactly did you want me out here for?" Cammie asked. We were at a small park where some families came out to have pick-nicks. We sat on a bench and I turned her towards me. I smirked.

"Is it not right wanting to get to know my future wife?" I asked. She looked at me before suddenly saying-

"Why me?"

"Because you are different. you are sweet and kind and don't look at outward appearances. You show compassion to to those who need it and are fierce when need be. You are beautiful and I love your eyes. They are kind even when you are mad. I love that you don't label people by first impression and that you always try and find the good in people." I stopped. "I could go on if you want."

"No. I think I've heard enough." she said with a small smile. "How did you know all of that? I know we have never spoke before yesterday."

"That story is for another time. But right now, I would like to get to know you." and that's what we did. I got to know that she loves the beach and likes the idea of traveling the world. How she wants a puppy and a kitten and how she hates bugs... Especially spiders. She likes being out doors rather than in and loves kids. And the more I got to know, the more I fell in love. I wanted so badly to kiss her but I knew it was too soon for her. She doesn't love me yet. But she will soon.

...

A/N: Hello people! So... I updated! I hope this is a good chapter. I wanted to get Zach's past in for this one so you could better understand what happened to Cams dad. I hope you like it. Check out my other stories! Review what you think. Is it worth it? Should I keep going? Ideas for future chapters? Who's POV should I do next? Review what you think please. Maybe 10-15 reviews? Even if it's a yes or no for whether or not I should keep going with this story. THANK YOU BUNCHES TO THOSE WHI DID REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Today was the day. The day Cammie will become my wife. And I couldn't be happier. I just hope she feels the same.

The whole town was going to be there and when they showed up most looked happy while others looked devastated. Tina and Josh looked the most upset. _Oh well_. As I waited for the ceremony I thought about our lIves to gather. Watching her cook when I would get home from work. Watching the sunset with her cuddled in my arms and telling her how much I love her. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

The music started playing and I looked up. She was beautiful. Her dress was fitted to show off her curves and flowed out towards the bottom. I looked at her face her eyes were still as beautiful as ever but they didn't seem as happy as they should. She had a small smile on her face._ I will make you happy. I promise_. I vowed to my self.

Cam walked up to me and I took her hands in mine. I looked her in the eyes trying to tell her how much I love her.

Cammie'. POV

As we said our vows I tried so hard not to cry. I didn't want to get married like this. To a man I barely even knew.

Zachary Goode, do you take Cameron Morgan to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." He said.

Cameron Morgan, do you take Zachary Goode to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?

"I do."_ I don't, not yet anyway_.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Zach leaned down but before he kissed me he whispered in my ear-

"I love you Cammie. Remember that." And then he kissed me. And it was amazing. I never knew a kiss could feel like this. His lips were soft an warm and they molded with mine perfectly. We backed away from each other but the sparks were still there. _What_ _did this mean? Surely I feel like this because it's my first kiss_. I looked over at him while everyone clapped. He was happy. Did he really love me? _No, of coarse not. We have never seen each other until last week_.

"Come Cammie," Zach whispered to me, "Let me show you our new home."

"Okay." I said. We got on the carriage and Zach picked up the reins for the horses and we were off.

"You will love it." Zach was saying. "The house is right on the beach. We will be able to see the sun set and the dolphins play. It's a beautiful area and big too."_ I don't care about your money. I would be perfectly fine with a nice small house and yard_. Out loud I told him-

"That's great." C_ould you sound anymore devastated? _I asked my self. I could at least try to be happy. For my father that is.

"I know you don't love me now Cam." He was looking at me now. His eyes were sad and for some reason, I wanted to make them happy again. "But in time you will. I promise you, you will be happy. I will do everything in my power to make you happy." I smiled at his words. A true smile. it didn't quite reach me eyes but it was there.

When we got to the house there was only one word that came to mind. Beautiful. The house was big and had a huge yard going into the forest. It _was_ on the beach and we got there right when the sun was setting.

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. Then I blushed. "I guess I should thank you?" He chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what a husband does to make his wife happy." he said smiling. We went inside where family members already brought our belongings. Zach showed me to our room.

"Why don't you get dressed into your nightgown. I'll be right back." I nodded and got dressed. after I got dressed I got into the bed. _Wow_._ This is soft_. I laid my head on the pillow and let darkness take over.

Zach's POV

I went back to our room after putting the horses into the stable. When I opend the door I was met with the most amazing girl sleeping in our bed. Cammie, _my wife_! I still can't believe I get to call her that. I got into bed with her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I admired her for a while and kissed her forehead.

"Good night my love." And I closed my eyes.

When I woke up the moon was shining showing it was the middle of the night. I looked over at Cammie to see if she was still sleeping. When I was sure she was sleeping I got up slowly and walked out of the house. I ran to the woods as my wolf form started to take place. I howled and my father came running up a few minutes later. We went hunting for a while until we heard another presence. I looked around whimpering to my father asking him what it was. He growled lowly telling me to stay quiet. I heard it again and looked over to where the noise was coming from. The first thing I saw were glowing blue eyes. Another werewolf. And his sent was familiar. I looked at re newcomer. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. He was big but bit too big. It was Josh. I growled.

_What are you doing here!?_

_I want to warn you to stay away from Cammie!_

_Shes my _wife_. I have the right to be with her!_

_Yeah, you do. But she doesn't love you. She wants me. Always has. She just likes playing hard to get! _

_Get off my land! I don't want to see you anymore. Next time I do I'll kill you with about a second thought!_

I ran back to Cammie after Joshua left. I had to make sure she was okay.

Walking into our room I saw Cammie still sleeping on the bed. I let out a sigh of relief knowing she was okay. I crawled into bed with her and looked at her. _If only you knew_. I thought. But she could never know. Never know that I was a wolf or how her father really died. She'd run away from me. She'd be scared of me and then she's never love me.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and rubbed it with my thumb. Her skin was so soft. The moon was shining in her hair making it glow and her eyelashes more visible. I kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you so so much my Cammie. I promise to protect you no matter what." I whispered before going back to sleep.

...

A/N: So how was it? Good or bad? Who's POV do you think I should do next? Ideas for future chapters? REVIEW! P.S. I will be slow on updates because of the end of the school year and testing and all that crap that I don't want to do. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I woke up and felt something next to me. I looked over to see Zach still sleeping. I sighed. I'm too young to be married. I never wanted this. Never wanted him. I got up and walked over to the window, quietly so I wouldn't wake him.

Looking out over my new property I could tell it was beautiful. I didn't really notice it yesterday. The sand in the beach was so soft and inviting looking. I could just feel it's warmth. And the water was a crystal blue. I looked over to the forest next to the beach. It looked as if it held many secrets. It was dark and eerie looking. I smirked as my rebel side came out. I wanted to go in and unlock it's secrets. Surely it couldn't be that bad. I looked over to Zach. He stirred as he Started to wake up. I turned back around. _Tonight_, I thought.

I heard quiet foot steps come near me and then arms snaked around my waist. They felt strangely comforting. Zach rested his chin on my head.

"Beautiful day isn't it." to anyone else we would look like a couple in love by the way we were standing, looking over the view.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." He turned me around.

"It is not the only thing that's beautiful." I blushed and looked down.

"Please do not tease me. I'm a bit of a blusher and wish I had lacked in such a department."

"But your blush is beautiful. " that only made me blush more. He chuckled and lifted my head up with his fingers. I looked into his eyes. He leand down and slowly closed his eyes placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He brushed his tongue along the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance. I was still a little in shock so I didn't respond fast enough. He lightly growled and bit my bottom lip. Not too hard but hard enough to make me gasp in surprise. He quickly slid his tongue into my mouth. The kiss turned more passionate bit I don't know why._ You don't want to be married to him Cammie_! I shouted to my self. But my body wasn't listening to my brain because I was kissing him back with the same passion. His lips were so soft and warm. They reminded me of mothers biscuits when they were fresh off the fire With her homemade butter smoothed on top. I moaned thinking about it but Zach thought that moan meant something else. He backed me up to the bed and leaned me down on the bed.

"I love you Cam." he said while kissing my neck. I still had no reply. How could I love a man when I just met him? "I know you don't love me yet but, just... just give it time. I can provide for you. I'll give you anything you want. I-" I cut him off.

"I know." I looked up at him. The hope and sadness in his eyes Made me feel bad. "I just need time to think. Time to understand."

"I'll give you all the time in the world." He kissed me again before walking off somewhere. A few minutes later I smelled my favorite breakfast. Mmmm. Eggs and biscuits with blue berries. I walked into the kitchen area. There were the eggs and biscuits cooking over the fire while he smashes the berries to spread over the biscuits... With his shirt off. I may have fainted. His perfectly tan stomach and arms and chest. AN EIGHT PACK! Boy, working on railroads really paid off.

"You sure no how to make a girls mouth water." I told him. He looked up and smirked at me.

" I know my sweet, but the difference with you and all the other girls is you can also touch." It took me a minute to figure out what he meant. When I caught on my eye became wide and I blushed a bright red.

"I meant the food!" I looked down. Although, the other one is also true. But he doesn't need to know that.

"I know, I was just teasing." he chuckled and grinned. I think I like his smile better than his smirk. It's less cocky and more comforting... And beautiful.

Xxxx

As the day went on I did some exploring around the house and took a few naps here and there. When it came time for bed I went to our room and got changed into my nightclothes. I hot into bed and closed my eyes. Zach came in a few minutes later. When he settled in I started dozing off.

I woke up when the moon was almost highest in the sky. I looked at Zach who was sleeping peacefully. I slowly got up so I didn't wake him and walked over to the front door. I grabbed my shoes and red cloak. Once I got out side I ran for the woods. Walking in, I could tell there was something hiding in it. A secret it didn't want anyone to know. I kept walking putting my hood over so bugs or sticks wouldn't get in my hair. A few small animals scurried past my feet desperate to get back home. I looked around searching for anything. That's when I saw it. A flash of green. They looked like eyes but I couldn't find them again. I turned around. There they were. I was frightened. The eyes kept getting closer until I could tell that it was a wolf. A big one. It had brown fur and brown eyes once the stopped glowing from the moon. It was coming closer and I almost screamed when another wolf came and got between the brown wolf and I. _This one... I've seen him before. At my house_. It started growling at brown wolf and was bashing it's teeth at it. That blonde fire looked so familiar. I could tell he was the same one from my house so many nights ago but I still feel like I have seen that blonde before.

The brown wolf scurried of when the blonde one tried biting it. The blonde turned around. It looked at me for one second before scurrying off. I was to scared to do anything so I stood there. I heard Zach calling for me.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing? It's dangerous out here. I was worried sick!" he picked me up bridal style.

"Wolves. There are big wolves out here." I whispered.

"I know." He said back, I fell asleep after that.

...

A/N: What did you think? Ideas for future chapters and how do you feel on on chapter legth? Whose POV should i do next? REVIEW! Thanks to all of you did and to all of my viewers! PLEASE REVIEW!

somehow this story got deleted...


End file.
